


headache-inducing holiday

by hhaikyuuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, anyway have some iwaoi, i don't like valentine's day but i love iwaoi so, this is my first fic posted here so feedback would be great guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaikyuuties/pseuds/hhaikyuuties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Oikawa had more sweets than he could carry, pretty little chocolates packed in pretty little pink and red heart-shaped boxes with pretty little tags or cards with names written in pretty handwriting.  When would it end? Iwaizumi wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headache-inducing holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 6 written for a 30 day iwaoi writing challenge on tumblr! If you like it please do check out my tumblr writing blog as well (also under the name hhaikyuuties) and give me some feedback. Anyways have some iwaoi on this hallmark holiday

It started when Oikawa said he was going to marathon crappy sci-fi movies that Friday evening, and Iwaizumi commented, in a questioning tone, that he thought he would’ve planned to spend some time with his girlfriend.

“Nah, she broke up with me last week.” The setter’s tone was level and indifferent.

Iwaizumi stared at him, his face scrunching up slightly. How did I not notice? I can practically read the idiot’s mind…

“How kind of you but don’t feel bad about not noticing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed in his classic playful tone. “I wasn’t upset, so of course it would be difficult to tell!”

Iwaizumi’s lips turned downward slightly, revealing his confusion, before he replied, “your girlfriend broke up with you, and you were perfectly okay with it?”

The other boy dismissed this question with a lazy wave of his hand. “It wouldn’t have worked out. Anyway, now I can get chocolate from a bunch of girls on Valentine’s Day!”

Valentine’s Day. That headache-inducing holiday is this week, isn’t it? Iwaizumi recalled. He then frowned deeper, this time in disgust.

“Are you going to keep playing 95% of the female population this way?”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue playfully and winked. “I’m not playing them! They just flock to me naturally! I can’t help it that I’m admired so.”

“You’re an asshole.” Iwaizumi shook his head and, having finished changing his shoes, made to leave for class.

“And you’re just grumpy because you don’t get as much chocolate as me. Maybe if you weren’t so scary you could gain an admirer or two but, alas, you lack any sort of charm whatsoever. You’re like a wild animal. So violent and angry!” As expected, this earned Oikawa a smack to the side of the head.

[Later, on Valentine’s Day.]

As usual, Oikawa had more sweets than he could carry, pretty little chocolates packed in pretty little pink and red heart-shaped boxes with pretty little tags or cards with names written in pretty handwriting.

Oikawa was yapping away about this girl and that confession and this one classmate who baked him an entire cake with frosting roses on top and when would it end.

Iwaizumi slammed his hand down on the table between them, palm landing next to his papers full of messy class notes. He aimed his sharp glare straight at Oikawa. Oikawa looked up at him slowly, his eyes moving up so unnaturally slow, to meet Iwaizumi’s. His eyes shone indistinctly before he lowered his eyelids, eyelashes fluttering downward.

Then, as if a rubber band had snapped, his glance flew upward and something was thrust in Iwaizumi’s face. A pink box, half-full with the indulgent little treats. Iwaizumi made a slightly disgusted expression. Oikawa smirked back.

“I have so many that I need help eating them all!”

“I don’t need to eat their naïve, half-assed feelings, thank you,” he muttered in response, eyes moving back down to his work.

In the corner of his vision, he saw Oikawa retract his arm, but proceed to fidget with something. He tried to ignore it, but Oikawa’s movements were distracting as he tried to comprehend what he was reading.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Wha—” Iwaizumi began to yell, but was stopped when a truffle was pushed against his lips. Automatically, he opened his mouth to eat the chocolate, and his lips closed again and met the tip of Oikawa’s finger. Which lingered a little too long to pass off as normal before he pulled back, smirk unchanged.

“See, aren’t they delicious?!”

“Too sickly sweet. Like your fake personality.”

“I’m not fake! I, Oikawa Tooru, am 100% genuine.”

“Bullshit.” Oikawa began to protest this accusation in various tones of whining, but something was bothering Iwaizumi and, as sometimes happens, he spoke before thinking.

“If you’re such an honest person then tell me what you were just doing. The thing with the chocolate.” Iwaizumi’s eyes met Oikawa’s, which, in response to his question, had retreated into that weird look they had gained recently. The rest of his expression remained unmoved.

“What do you mean? I was just sharing my candy. You aren’t thinking anything weird, are you, Iwa-chan?”

“No. Why would I be.”

“And who would’ve thought, considering you hang out with someone as pure as myself…” Oikawa picked up another truffle and popped it in his mouth, getting some chocolate on the corner of his lips in the process. He would’ve thought it accidental, except there was something a little too deliberate in the action. How childish, Iwaizumi thought, subconsciously staring at the offending stain as he replied, “what are you going on about now?” 

Oikawa noticed his gaze. Iwaizumi noticed that he noticed and quickly looked away. 

“Were you just staring at me inappropriately?! Iwa-chan’s a pervert!” 

For once, Iwaizumi replied in a fairly even voice. “Actually, I think you are.”

Oikawa’s expression become fake-horrified—but his eyes still had that damn look—and Iwaizumi leaned a little closer. He reached out and wiped the bit of chocolate off Oikawa’s face with his thumb, face expressionless. And then, to Oikawa’s surprise—this was Iwaizumi, after all—the boy sucked the chocolate off his finger as he looked back at his homework. Oikawa’s jaw dropped slightly, despite his intentions to remain composed.

Iwaizumi’s mother then called them for dinner. Iwaizumi gave a noncommittal glance toward his best friend as they got up from the table, which Oikawa could only meet with his own confused eyes.

(The incident went unmentioned by either for a long time. But neither forgot it.)


End file.
